One in a million
by ms 93
Summary: Tai invites Sora over to help him with his math home work but is that really the case?Edited...again
1. One Chance

**One Chance**

This was Tai's only chance. He was pacing around in circles inside his bedroom. Sora would be coming over soon. Tai asked her to come over to his house the day before because he said he needed help with his math homework, but that wasn't really the case. Then Tai heard a knock at the door, and ran to go answer. He figured it was Sora and he was right.

"Hi Sora" Tai said quickly.

"Oh hi Tai" Sora answered, "Is anyone else home?"

"No, Kari's on a date with T.K. and my parnts won't be home until later." He told her.

"So there will be no distractions." Tai added.

"Ok." Sora simply said.

* * *

An hour had passed and Taichi and Sora were still working on their math homework. Taichi kept thinking to himself, _when are you going to tell her?_ Then out of nowhere Sora exclaimed, 

"Earth to Tai?"

"Wha...what?" he said in a confused voice.

"We're done stupid!" Sora joked.

"Oh ok, do you want something to eat or drink before you go" Taichi asked politely.

"No its ok, I ate before I came here" She responded.

Taichi was thinking again…_ you idiot when are you going to tell her now! You had the whole house to yourself but instead you just shutup and don't say a word. Your better tell her before she leaves or you'll regret it!_

"Tai…are you ok" Sora asked in a worried manner.

"Ya I'm fine" he said rather confused.

Then it hit him to tell her right there and then.

"Sora" he said

"Yes" she said as she turned around like she expected him to say something very important.

"I-I" he stumbled.

"Come on Taichi I don't have time for this." She said

"I forgot to thank your for helping me with my math homework" he said very quickly, like it was an excuse.

"No problem Tai" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Bye!" Sora said as she started walking down the hallway of the apartment building.

"Bye, I love you" he mumbled quietly to himself.

**

* * *

Later that night**

Tai lay there on the couch in his living room, asleep. Even though he was asleep he kept on thinking about that very night.

_Tai you fricken idiot. That was your only chance and your blow it. I told you would regret it, but no you wouldn't listen. Well here you are, asleep on your sofa. All you had to do was tell her that you love her but instead you thank her for helping you with your homework. She has been your best friend for years, you tell each other everything, but you just couldn't say those 4 words. Why not just tell Yamato that Sora is his right to his face! Your such an idiot sometimes Taichi. You- _

Before he could finish he was woken up by Kari.

"Oh it's just you Kari." He said in relief.

"Yup just me, so how was your night with Sora?" She said in a taunting voice.

"SHUTUP, nothing happened between us, OK." He said angrily.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" she asked curiously.

"I mean nothing happened" he answered her in an ridiculous voice.

"Fine" she said suspiciously, "but maybe I should call her and ask her just in case."

"NOOOO" Tai screamed as he went to fight his sister off the phone "I won't let you call her Kari"

Soon enough he had fought of his sister and quickly hung up the phone.

"Kari I told you nothing had happened" he said "she just came over to help me with my math homework"

"Oh really" she said in a more curious voice then before.

But even before he can say anything else to his sister she had left to go to her bed room to get changed.He thought about what his sister had said…. _What do you mean nothing happened? _He kept on thinking about those few words. _Did something happen? Did Sora hear me when I said I loved her to my self? Or did I blurt it out while I was day dreaming when she was helping me with math? Or did she already know? So many questions and-_then again he got interrupted.

This time it was his mom and Dad.

"Oh hi mom. Hi dad." Taichi said

"You should be in bed Tai" they said "its midnight."

"Ok good night" he said while yawning.

Tai was 17 but his parents were still pretty strict about him getting to bed before mid-night on a school night.

Right before Tie went to sleep he thought, _Did something happen between him and Sora?_

**

* * *

To be continued**

**Please Read and Review; this is my first time writing so I'd love your suggestions **


	2. Self Redemption

**Chapter 2: Self Redemption**

Going to bed thinking about all the different scenario's that might have happened that night with Sora didn't help him for the next day. He woke up exhausted; he could never really wake up. He thought about one scenario, the one where he had mumbled that he loved her, and thought that it was impossible for her to have heard him because he had said it so quietly to himself and she was 4 or 5 apartments away. But before he could think about that any more, he was out the door with his sister, walking to school. Tai had planned something for that day. The same thing he planned to say to Sora a day ago. Today as soon as he got to school he planned to tell her the way he felt. He was going to tell her how his heart always pounded against his chest when he saw her. By the time Tai had finished talking to himself inside his head, he was already at school. He saw Sora talking to Mimi and went to go talk to her.

"Hi Sora." He said surprisingly without stumbling

"Oh hi Tai" she answered him happily with her bright white smile on her face

"Uh- Sora are your ok?" Mimi question because of the look on Sora's face.

"Yea-"she paused and before she could continue Tai was talking.

"Sora can I talk to you somewhere private?" Tai said and without waiting for an answer pulled Sora away to talk privately.

**

* * *

Sora's Locker**

"What is it Tai?" Sora said as if she didn't already know.

"Well-"He said once again stumbling

This time Tai was prepared he was coaching himself mentally. He was thinking_ come on Tai this is your chance. It's now or never. The odds may be against you a million to one but your can do it. We've prepared for this, for, for ever. Don't worry about what she says, all that matters that you tried!_ These words passed through Tai's head for the past few days about a million times but that was the last time he say them to himself.

Then it blurted out of him!

"Sora I love you" he said slowly.

Before she had a chance to respond the bell for first class had rang and Tai had to leave because he still didn't have his books from his locker.

**

* * *

Between 3rd and 4th Period**

Kari had just come out of her science class and saw Sora walking alone and went to go talk to her.

"Hi Sora!" Kari said in a rather happy voice.

"Hey Hikari, what's up?" Sora answered seeming not so happy.

"I was wondering, do you know what's wrong with Taichi?" Kari asked rather worried now.

"I think I know what's wrong with him." Sora said more happy then before.

"He- He told me he loves me." Sora said happier then before.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, HE'S MY OWN BROTHER AND HE HASN'T EVEN SAID THAT HE LOVES ME!" Kari practically screamed with a look on her face as if she saw the Abominable Snowman.

"Not so loud Kari!" Sora said more mad then happy now because of Hikari's out burst.

"And besides I don't know how I'm going to tell him that I-" she had to stop because if Matt had heard who was approaching them now.

"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Yamato asked.

"Oh nothing." Kari said quickly.

"Yea don't worry." Sora added.

Matt started to get suspicious and decided he talk to Mimi about it after school.

**

* * *

After School**

"Mimi! Mimi!" Matt yelled after school.

"What is it Yamato?" Mimi asked

"Mimi do you know why Tai and Sora have been acting weird lately?" Yamato questioned.

"I don't know." Mimi lied

"Why do you ask?" she added

"It's because they have both been acting strange and I think they're keeping something from me." Matt answered rather worried.

"I'm sure they'll get over it." Mimi told Matt to relieve him.

Mimi was thinking about the little thing she had for Matt and decided to ask him then and there.

"Hey Matt are you doing anything tonight?" Mimi asked in a shy voice.

"No why?" Matt asked curiously.

"Yamato, do you want to come to the movies tonight with me?" Mimi blurted out so quickly.

"Sure, why not." He accepted.

"Ok, bye Yama!" Mimi said with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Bye." Yamato yelled since it was still pretty noisy outside.

**

* * *

To Be Continued**

**Please Review**


	3. Good Times Get Better

**Good Times Get Better**

Tai had just got home from school an hour ago. He finished his homework in an hour and decided to make him self something to eat. Being the horrible cook he is it took him an additional hour to make his dinner. After he had finished eating he went to his bedroom to think, which was a shocker because Tai never thinks. He didn't know what he was going to think about but even before he could start he was interrupted by Hikari.

"Oh Taichi someone's coming over tonight!" Kari said in a rather taunting voice.

"Who?" Tai said not really caring.

"Oh I'm sure you'll care after she arrives." Kari said still taunting but now raising both eyebrows.

"WHO!" Tai started to demand.

But before Kari could even say something a fight broke out between them. But before they could even get really physical they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"She's here!" Kari said in another taunting voice.

**

* * *

Matt & Mimi's Date**

"So Mimi were we going?" Matt questioned.

"Oh you'll see Yama, you'll see." Mimi answered.

"That's were!" Mimi said pointing at a movie theatre.

"So what are we going to see?" Matt continued to question.

"Oh you'll see Yama, you'll see." Mimi answered again.

"What ever." Matt answered already tired of that line.

_

* * *

Ten Minutes Later_

"We're going to watch the Amniville Horror." Mimi told Matt.

"Ok" Matt said simply.

During this horrifying movie Mimi was on top of Matt because it was so scary and surprisingly Matt didn't seem to mind one little bit.

_

* * *

The Walk home after the movie_

The walk home was rather quite for the both of them. Little did they know the turning point of their lives was a couple blocks away.

"So bye Mimi"

"Bye Matt"

Matt was leaning in for the kiss, so was Mimi. Where they going to? Then they kissed each other passionately on the lips. They were kissing for about a minute. Then Mimi pulled away and went into her house and Matt walked away. _What had happened? _Both of them thought.

**

* * *

That Evening at Tai's house**

Then as Kari opened the door Tai saw her. It was his one true love….Sora. Sora saw him to. Then as Sora turned to say hi to Kari, Tai disappeared.

"Hey Kari, where did Tai go?" Sora asked.

"Hi Sora, Tai's probably hiding in his bedroom. You could go check." Kari told Sora with a look of anger on her face probable because of how Tai would embarrass himself.

"Ok" Sora responds as she walks into Tai's room.

"H…Hi Sora" Tai said stumbling once again.

Sora said nothing, just went to sit beside Tai on his bed.

"Why did you run away into your bedroom Tai?" Sora asked with a look of kindness and sincerity on her face.

"You…..I……I couldn't face you after telling you how I really felt.

Sora said nothing just looked at Tai in his eyes and he looked into hers. Then Sora sweetly kissed Tai on the lips.

"Bye" Sora said after kissing Tai.

Tai just sat there in shock.

"Tai are you ok?" Kari asked with asked concerned.

"I'm better then ok I'm great!" Tai exclaimed still staring strait forward in shock.

When Kari left Tai started to think. _Did Sora… Did she kiss…… ME? I…I cant believe it……and now she wonders why I ran away. I still can't believe what just happened to me! _Kari came back into Tai's room with the phone.

"It's Matt." Kari said rolling her eyes.

"Tai didn't answer her; he just picked up the phone in his room.

"Hi Matt!"

"Hi Tai could I talk to you about something private?"

"Sure" Tai answers sounding worried.

"I kissed Mimi, Mimi Tai, and now, after our date I really think I like her." Matt explained.

"Wow, hold on there, you had a date with Mimi Tachikawa, and you didn't tell me!" Tai practically yelled.

"It was on very short notice so I hardly had the time to tell anyone. And besides I need your help with telling Mimi I love her, and I figured I'd ask you since you already told Sora that you love her." Matt explained.

"Who told you about that?" Tai yelled.

"Kari, Why?" Matt answered in confusion.

"I got to go; I'll explain later, Bye!" Tai said in a hurry.

**

* * *

To be continued**

**Please Review**


	4. Wake up Call

**I haven't been writing lately b/c of school, and my life sigh**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wake up Call**

"Kari I can't believe you told Matt that what I told Sora!" Tai exclaimed.

"Relax and it wasn't just Matt…" Kari trailed on.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT JUST MATT?" Tai yelled.

"T.K. might know to…" Kari said rolling her eyes.

"Fine just don't tell them she kissed me tonight ok." Tai said not knowing that Kari didn't know.

"Aww she kissed you." Kari responded in a teasing manor.

"What you didn't know!" Tai shouted.

_What else could go wrong? _Tai thought. But then he said to himself_, actually I don't think anything went wrong. Matt loves Mimi. I love Sora. But I'm still confused. Does Sora love me?_Tai kept thinking about that as he went to sleep. His parents were real strict when it came to going to bed late on a school night. But his parents weren't home and it was 1:00 am. But Tai obeyed his parents' wishes. If he had gone to bed any later Kari, being the snitch she is, would probably tell their parents.

**

* * *

The Next Day**

Tai had arrived at school and Sora and headed towards her. When he arrived there he hadn't been expecting another kiss, but that's what he got. Everyone around them seemed both shocked and happy.

"Sora, did… did you kiss Tai?" Mimi questioned.

"Yeah so?" Sora fought back.

"So you kissed Tai!" Matt exclaimed.

"SO WHAT!" Tai and Sora both yelled at the same time, then giggled which was accompanied by another kiss.

"There you go again you two love birds!" T.K. mentioned.

"Tai can I talk to you in private." Sora said scrambling.

"Ok." Tai said calmly.

_Behind some random wall._

"Tai I need you to tell those guys we were high or something."

"Why?" Tai asked curiously.

"Because you see how there taking it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ok I'll try." Tai said trying to smile.

_

* * *

Back With the group._

"Guys me and Sora were, uh high." Tai said nervously. "That's why we uh kissed."

Luckily Sora was not around to here what was about to be said.

"Oh come on Tai, do you really think we're that stupid." Matt said sarcastically

Tai was thinking in his head _Yes _but he knew if he were to say that Matt would practically kill him.

"No, but…" Tai continued, "Nothings going on!"

"Tai we all know you're lying, just face the facts!" Mimi stood up.

"Fine just don't say anything to Sora, OK!" Tai demanded.

"Fine." Matt said not really caring.

**

* * *

After School**

"Tai, want to come over to my place to night?"

"Sure Sora, what for?"

"You'll see, it will be a night to remember!" Sora said giving Tai a peck on the cheek before running off.

Tai had to go to. He had soccer. He couldn't concentrate all soccer practice. He was thinking about Sora's words,_ it'll be a night to remember. _But even before Tai could think of the possibilities a soccer ball hit him his head. The coach had always done this to Tachi when he would day dream and practice would finish. Then he headed home looking at his watch, realizing he'd better hurry up to get home so he could go to Sora's.

Still thinking about her words, _it'll be a night to remember. _Was she going to tell Tai she loves him?

**

* * *

To Be Continued**

**Review Please**

**Srry I havnt been ritin latly I have school and stuff**

**Sigh**


End file.
